Blind Light
by Valentinee
Summary: Castiel is blind but is blessed with the ability to see vibrant auras that captivate the senses. It isn't until he see's Dean Winchesters, however, that be realizes all else pale in comparison.  Destiel AU


"These ones smell really lovely," Anna remarked fondly while picking up a thick bouquet of colourful spring flowers speckled with dew.

Castiel stood calmly next to her, his body still and his gaze pointed to his feet. Hearing his sister's voice he lifted his head to face the direction in which the familiar sound had come from. Castiel couldn't remember how the sun looked when it rose over a horizon, but he reasoned that Anna's voice was what it might be like; warm and comforting and filled with hope and he savoured it just as one might the waking sun.

His attention finally focussed when he caught the overwhelming scent of pollen from the flowers Anna had placed in front of his face. He inhaled the pleasant aroma and nodded in approval.

"Yes, they're quite nice."

"I'll get them for your place," She announced happily.

She pulled the flowers away from Castiel's face and as she did the light came into view. Despite what some might gather from looking at Castiel, his world was not one of darkness, it was very much the opposite.

Anna moved away from him towards where he suspected the front of the flower kiosk was. Her shape was familiar, a glowing form of whites and royals greens, reds and purples emanating in waves from her person, silky beams of light that brightened the dark space around her expressing her every feeling and thought, every mood and trait that made her who she was and when he listened very carefully there was a distinct but gentle hum.

Castiel's vision had been lost when he was a small child and he had been blessed with this ability since that moment so many years ago. Even now he found seeing the streaks of brilliant colour wondrous, something he was in continuous admiration of.

He had tried desperately to explain it in proper detail to his dear sister countless times and found that the words he wanted were always resting on the very tip of his tongue but the syllables were unknown to him, he lacked the celestial voice to properly portray what it was he could see.

One thing he could tell his sister with confidence, however, was that he had seldom seen a display as lovely as hers and there were no shortage of displays. Every person possessed one and Castiel could see them just as one person could see another's face. He had seen extraordinary and fiery reds that shook with bursts of strong hums and swirling and whimsical violets with gentle singing sounds, each aura unique to the person they clung to. His own was a shimmering white glow that he could see with clarity if he stood in front of a mirror or held his hand up to his face.

It was the dim ones that Castiel averted his eyes from, dark and foreboding, unable to shine brightly, they filled him with a dread he cared not to recall.

Gripping a firm hand around the handle of his walking stick he placed it so that it hovered a small ways in front of him while he made his way to Anna. His steps were sturdy and graceful considering his blindness. When he touched the heel of Anna's shoe with the stick he stopped and smiled in her direction, listening to the crinkle of the paper the flowers were now wrapped in. Though it was true Castiel could no longer see things in a conventional way, he found pleasure in his other senses; places were so wonderfully beautiful when you could hear all the things happening around you in vivid detail.

"Ready to leave?"

"Sure, did you actually buy those flowers?" Castiel asked with a cheeky grin on his full lips.

"Of course I did, you may not be able to see your place, but I can, and I think flowers would wake it right up."

"What do they look like?" He asked curiously.

"There are big orange fire lilies, pink tulips and lilacs," She told him with a very pleased tone in her voice, clearly happy with her decision on the particular bouquet.

Anna was truly wonderful, the only person in his life who knew about his rather peculiar ability, his closest companion since his birth. As a child she loved Castiel and doted on him with the most lavish and generous love, treating her big-sister status with seriousness and care, her protectiveness only increased after Castiel lost his vision, she had been a constant and deeply close companion for Castiel's entire life and he could not be more thankful to her for it. Moving out and university might never have been possible without her there to help Castiel properly adjust.

Anna tugged on Castiel's sleeve for him to walk. He complied and they walked together back to Anna's car.

When they reached the vehicle parked on a city street Anna first opened the back door to place the flowers carefully on the seat. As she did this Castiels attention was drawn elsewhere. He could hear something very peculiar. Turning his head when the sound grew louder, Castiel stepped back in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked seeing Castiels sudden change in demeanour.

"Shhh," He hissed in urgency.

Castiel could hear it clearly now, something low, uncomfortably nectarous and brilliant. His neck craned to find the source of the sound until he finally turned and found it.

Standing perhaps ten feet away from where Castiel stood was an embodiment of a soul like no other he had ever seen, it seemed to blot out all others around it. It pooled out in luminous ribbons of gold and yellow, pure faceted light. It hummed with deep intensity and the air around it seemed to quiver in its presence like the heat on a highway on a scorching summer's day.

It was the most beautiful thing that had ever graced Castiel's sight. Even from this distance he could smell it, feel it, taste it, it burned with a radiant, lush, vibrating beauty.

Castiel took in a sharp gasp which gained a squeeze on his arm from Anna.

"Can you tell me what's wrong now? Is it that guy over there?" Anna pointed out in a sharp whisper.

Castiel found it difficult to hear her voice clearly over the distraction of the entity in front of him.

"Guy? What? Is that what I'm looking at?" Castiel responded in disarray.

"Yes, Cas, you're staring directly at a man, he's probably late twenties, early thirties and really handsome," she smirked at the observation.

"You haven't a clue." He responded in a whisper still looking at the scorchingly gorgeous formation of light.

"He's looking at you, Cas, looks pretty concerned, too." She chuckled, "Probably because you're looking at _him_ like he's a ghost or something," He couldn't blame Anna for not taking the situation as seriously as he would have liked.

Hesitantly Castiel averted his gaze, the humming, smell and taste still remained, but he didn't wish to alarm the man any more then he already had, he could only imagine what it must be like getting stared down by a blind man.

"_Hey Sam, was that blind guy just staring at me?"_ The question was asked when a redder aura moved towards the angelic one, just barely audible but it made pain twist in Castiel's abdomen, despite how lovely the man's voice sounded over the humming of his metaphysical state.

"Is it really that nice, Cas?" Anna questioned, having caught on now after all the years of Castiel trying to explain these things he saw.

"I cannot even begin to tell you, Anna, let's just go," Castiel reasoned while reluctantly turning from the beautiful light to get into his sisters car.


End file.
